


Motherly Affection

by Angel2357



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Bondage, F/F, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, MomDom, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2357/pseuds/Angel2357
Summary: Or, You're Telling Me That Me Having The Hots For This Older Woman Was Not Only Reciprocated, But Also She's An Extremely Good Top And Makes Me Feel Happy And Fulfilled?!





	Motherly Affection

She's finally back. This woman--she's older than she is, easily a mother's age, so plump and beautiful--warmly greets her into her home, and she immediately feels fuzzy and content. She's been visiting this woman, a former teacher, since college, and it's been a huge help emotionally... Being treated so warmly and lovingly by someone... Well, someone so _attractive_.

She has the chocolate cookies the woman so lovingly baked for her... And the tea... They talk, and she feels all the stress washing away, capable of opening up to somebody, finally... That honey glaze-like voice asks how she's holding up, and she answers honestly. The first time in so long...

Two strong hands clamp on her shoulder, and the voice shushes in her ear. She melts, so relaxed, her mommy... Ahem, _motherly_ figure insisting on working out the stress she's built up. And when that's not enough, she's led into the woman's own room, for her favourite thing in the world...

Dressup...

She's stripped down and kissed gently by those soft, gentle lips, on the cheek. Her firm, loving hands slip clothes onto her as she stays still, like a good girl. In just a bit, she's in a pretty flowing dress, and mommy is over her shoulder- er-

Yeah. Alright. Maybe she has the hots for this woman a bit... A lot. Maybe she fantasizes about being able to call her 'mommy'. _Maybe. _Either way, the help she gets from her isn't rooted in that. At least, she thinks so.

She's stripped down again, and sat on the bed. She shifts to her knees; it's just more comfortable. Two wonderful hands slide beautiful violet stockings onto her... Then, matching panties (as she hopes her erection isn't noticeable)... Then, the bra, so slowly... So meticulously... Mommy's hands on her breasts, ahhhhh... And then she holds her wrists, bringing them behind her back, and-

A soft cloth wraps around them, and ties in a knot. Reflexively, she struggles--nothing doing. "Wh-wha...?"

"Oh... Sorry, lovely. Does this make you uncomfortable?" Mommy places her hand on the binds, indicating that she's willing to undo them.

The little rope bunny doesn't answer. She's too busy blushing madly.

When she doesn't get a response, mommy tries to untie the knot. She's stopped, though, by her precious cutie moving her hands away, as if refusing.

A smile draws over mommy's face in understanding. "Awww... Honey... You just want me to take control, mmm?" There's no response, so she leans in. "Well... If you won't answer..." The cutie, closing her eyes tight in arousal, shame and a weird peaceful feeling, suddenly feels something entering her mouth, along with mommy's hand on her chin, gently but firmly opening her mouth. The two straps meet at the back and latch together, leaving her with a little gag stopping her from talking. She reflexively whines, prompting a little giggle from mommy that makes her happy.

Another strip of cloth ties her knees together, and as it sinks in that she's so very helpless now, she's leaned back, laying down on the bed and looking up at mommy's kind face... She squirms a bit in embarrassment, giving mommy even more eye candy without meaning to. Until she tenses up, feeling her hand on her legs, caressing up and up and up... Up her hips, up her torso, to her cheek, cupping it affectionately...

"Mmmm... I want to play with you." She can't help but give her another adorable, gagged whine, prompting another giggle... And a slow lean... And those soft lips lovingly kissing her thigh... She feels all her body issues vanishing, for just a bit, with every slow, gentle, loving kiss... Every deliberate, slow movement, searching for the next best spot to place another kiss... She blisses out, relaxing completely, letting the wonderful touches take her away... Mewling at the feeling of mommy's big body pressing against her, and again at her hand grasping her cock so gently...

With slow and gentle strokes, the cutie is brought soooo slowly and wonderfully to the brink... It certainly helps that she's being cuddled and caressed so lovingly. She mewls, and squirms, and whines, trying to communicate that she's r-right there... P-please let-

"Cum for me, cutie."

For the next few seconds, she loses track of everything except mommy, and the gentle but intense orgasm she's subjected to. She's cuddled closely, warmly, lovingly, her binds and gag slowly taken off. She whines despite already being free, burrowing further into mommy's cuddle, so happy, and content... And mommy giggles.

"Good girl."


End file.
